


Even After All This Time

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [16]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Community: rugbytackle, M/M, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's March of 2006 and Sean and Viggo are in LA.  For the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even After All This Time

Sean's setting the table, feeling oddly domestic as he waits for Viggo to come home from a meeting with his agent. Sean's own shoot for the television pilot ended a few days ago, but there's hardly been any time to spend together since then. He's hoping that'll change for a few days.

It hasn't always been easy; far from it. They've spent weeks and months apart shooting and operating with the press. Some weeks it seems as though they can hardly spare the time to call.

Still, though it's been difficult at times, Sean has never doubted the fact of their togetherness. Several months ago they made the biggest leap they could: they agreed to stop using condoms. Sean's never been fluid-bonded with anyone, not as such, and this seemed so _ultimate._ Perfect, though, and Sean loves it.

He considers his plans for the evening, mapping it all out in his head. He'll start with the collar -- it always starts with the collar, ever since he put it round Viggo's throat -- and from there, the evening gets a bit more elaborate. This is the equivalent of a three-day weekend, and with Viggo here...well, Sean wants it kicked off well.

Viggo sits in his truck a moment after he parks it in front of the house. Sean's good about giving him all the time he needs to come down from things like shitty traffic, but Viggo wants this to be good from moment he walks in the door. _The next few days need to be perfect._

When he's a little more centered, he gets out of the truck, grabs the bag of impulse groceries he picked up and heads into the house. He smiles when he sees Sean sitting at the big kitchen table. "Hey."

"Hey," Sean greets, smiling. He stands and kisses Viggo lightly, leaning over to try to peek into the grocery bag. "What's this?"

"Oh I had some time before the meeting and there's this awesome middle eastern grocery near her office." Viggo says. "I got ground lamb and some spices and some incense and some rose water." He gives Bean a rueful smile. "You know how I am."

Smiling, Sean wraps an arm around Viggo's waist. "I've no idea what to do with most of that," he admits, "but you know how _I_ am." He takes the bag and sets it aside to give Viggo a slow kiss.

"Mmmmm," Viggo hums into Sean mouth. He does know how Sean is; he's known it for six amazingly good years now. "I like how you are," he murmurs when the kiss is over.

"And I like how you are," Sean agrees, sliding a hand over the side of Viggo's face. "I have plans for tonight, by the way." His expression goes a little teasing.

"Oh do you?" Viggo asks, feeling the familiar coil of desire in his stomach.

"Long, involved plans," Sean grins wickedly, and he curls his tongue under Viggo's earlobe.

"Oh God," Viggo moans, pressing against Sean. "I think I'm ready." He laughs a slightly shaky laugh. "In case you couldn't tell."

Sean chuckles. "Come to bed, then, and I'll make you a chip butty after I've exhausted you. Stick the lamb in the fridge; we can do that tomorrow." He grins and nips at that earlobe, tugging Viggo that way.

"Oh fuck yeah," Viggo moans, swaying a little when Sean finally backs away. He all but scrambles to put the lamb away and then he's following Sean to the bedroom, wondering what Sean's inventive mind has come up with this time.

It's no secret once they reach the bedroom what Sean's got planned; there is a fat, soft, white candle on the nightstand as well as a long lighter; next to the bed is a tiny cooler. Sean's covered the bed with a sheet they've spattered on previous evenings.

"What do you think?" Sean asks, though he's got that teasing smile on again that says he knows damned good and well.

"I think you're a genius," Viggo says, resisting the urge to squirm. "I also think, providing you agree, that this is a night for the collar?"

"Absolutely," Sean smiles, cupping a hand at Viggo's nape and kissing him again, stroking lightly before stepping back to let Viggo do what he's supposed to.

Although neither Sean nor Viggo are all that tidy, Viggo's collar sits on the top of his dresser in a carved wooden box that Viggo picked up somewhere along the line. It goes with him everywhere, not only to England when they're living in Sean's house in London, but with him on shoots as well. After this many years of their odd migratory relationship, they've learned what works, and Viggo smiles a little as he takes the collar out of the box.

_This works very well,_ he thinks, kneeling in front of Sean.

Viggo's impeccable collar presentation takes Sean's breath away, even after two years. It fluctuates from time to time; when Viggo was shooting _History of Violence_, the collar seldom came out at all, and when Sean started work on this pilot it came out a whole bloody lot. It's very fluid, and Sean likes that they never quite latched onto the deep formality he's had with previous boys.

Bending down, he buckles the collar around Viggo's throat, smiling and running his fingers over it lightly. "Perfect."

Turning his head, Viggo nuzzles Sean's fingers a little. Every once in a while, Sean is "Sir" but only when one of them really needs to be pulled out of a role or a mood. Tonight, Viggo knows that he can relax a little; as long as he doesn't try to ask for too much, Sean will be pleased with him.

"We actually have time tonight." Sean combs his fingers through Viggo's short hair. "I want to go slowly. Strip off and climb up, then, on your back, arms by the headboard. I'll get the cuffs."

"Slow sounds perfect," Viggo says, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He takes this slowly too; while slipping out of his shirt and then his jeans and shorts, he feels himself sinking into the right frame of mind. By the time he climbs on he bed, he's eager but pliant, and he curls his fingers loosely around the rungs of the headboard.

Securing the cuffs, Sean takes a moment to appreciate how fantastic Viggo looks stretched out like that. "Fucking beautiful," he breathes, sliding his hand over Viggo's chest before buckling him to the bed, and then he bends down to kiss him happily.

_If I ever get tired of him kissing me,_ Viggo thinks as Sean takes his mouth rather thoroughly, _I'll be dead._

"Mmm." Sean pulls back, giving Viggo's hair another little pet before he sets one of the candles in its holder. "Slow and easy," he promises as he lights it, then steps back to strip off as the wax melts a bit.

Viggo can't actually remember when Sean tried wax on him first. It's a bit messy with all the body hair, but the sensation of it is worth some mess. It's one of their compromises; dripping wax on Viggo fulfills Sean's sadistic urges in a way that isn't too much for Viggo's limited masochism.

Once Sean's naked, he grins and climbs over Viggo to kiss him again. "You look," he murmurs between kisses, "so good like this."

"Thank you," Viggo says, having learned over the years to take compliments from Sean. "It makes me feel good, being here." And it does, although Viggo still feels the same vulnerability he felt the very first time Sean tied him up. But that's a good thing and the fact that it has an undeniable effect on his cock doesn't hurt either.

Curling down a little, Sean bites at Viggo's throat, licking and sucking gently. He doesn't want it to hurt -- not yet, anyway.

"Mmmm," Viggo moans happily. He's in between projects now and can have as many marks on him as Sean wants to put down, but he knows better than to remind Sean of this fact. _He knows and if he wants to mark me, he will._ The thought makes Viggo squirm.

"Ready?" Sean raises his head and glances over at the candle, melting nicely. "It's about time."

"Yes," Viggo says, tensing a little. "Please?" He can do that much, he's learned, because Sean's already let him know what's happening. It's strange, and as he tenses, waiting for the wax to drop, Viggo thinks about how much Sean's trained certain traits into him. It should be an alarming though, but instead, Viggo finds it rather comforting.

Pleased, Sean takes up the candle carefully, trying not to spill it before he gets it over Viggo's arm. He drips it from a good distance at first, trying to keep the wax over areas that are less hairy than others.

It's always a shock and in spite of his attempt to keep himself from jumping, Viggo does flinch a little. But it doesn't exactly hurt; in fact, it feels damn good and he moans appreciatively.

After the first few testing drops, Sean pours more steadily, catching Viggo's shoulder as well and then tipping the candle back up again to give Viggo a little break.

"Moving down to your thighs now," Sean warns softly, tracing the area with his fingertips.

Nodding, Viggo catches his breath. The wax is wonderful, just hot enough to hurt a little, but not hot enough to burn. "So careful," he says, fighting the familiar struggle to get the words out. "You...with me."

"You're important to me," Sean answers quietly, stroking his hand up Viggo's cock as he applies the first few drips to the top of Viggo's thigh, this time holding the candle lower than before.

"Ahhhh," Viggo groans. It hurts more now, but it's certainly within his limits. It's a struggle not to shove up against Sean's hand, but he doesn't want to move too much; he'd rather have the wax go where Sean wants it than in some random place.

"Good boy," Sean murmurs, noting the stillness. He shifts the candle over to the other side to watch the wax pat onto the pale skin. "Gorgeous," he whispers.

Groaning again, Viggo glances down at the way the wax is falling on his skin. If he were thinking artistically, he'd agree with Sean, but all he can do at the moment is feel the way each tiny drop of wax pushes him closer to the edge. He's not quite there yet, not quite at the floating stage where the endorphins kick in and he'd let Sean do just about anything to him.

Giving Viggo a little grin for that very revealing sound, Sean rubs his thumb in the hollow of Viggo's hip as another warning and lowers the candle over that soft spot of skin.

"Oh God!" Viggo yelps, completely forgetting about any dignity he might have left. "Good," he adds quickly, wanting to reassure Sean that he likes it.

"Mmm." Sean pools a bit of the wax there and then moves to the other hip, smiling. "Still good?" he asks, almost in a growl.

"Fuck! Yeah...fuck...Sean." Viggo can't help twisting now, the pain is increasing steadily, as is his ability to take it and turn it into something else. "Good...oh fuck."

Sean raises the candle and sets it aside to let the wax accumulate a bit more. "When that gets soft again, I'm going to cover your cock in it," he growls. "Think you can take it?"

Taking a deep breath, Viggo then lets it out and takes another. "Please," he says, watching Sean's face intently.

Recognizing the look, Sean smiles and leans over to press a kiss to Viggo's mouth. "You're doing fine," he says, trying to reassure Viggo a bit.

"Yeah," Viggo breathes against Sean's mouth. "Feels fucking fine...." Taking another few breaths, he smiles up at Sean. "Ready."

"Good boy." Sean pulls back a bit and takes up the candle again. When he starts it's right in the middle of the shaft, and he holds the candle high up enough that the drops should be a little more than lukewarm when they hit. Slowly, slowly, he moves toward the head, lowering the candle by degrees.

Viggo's more than glad that he's restrained because this treatment has him twisting hard. At first it's just the strangely tight feeling of the wax drying on his skin, but then as the candle moves lower, the heat starts up. Even with all his writhing and twisting, he manages to keep his cock under the steady stream of wax that Sean is letting fall.

"Oh fuck!" he yells when it reaches the head of his cock. "Oh God!" It's so intense, a pain that isn't quite painful, but is, and is far more intimate than the times Sean's used his belt or one of the various paddles in their collection of toys.

Sean watches hungrily, clearing thickness out of his throat when Viggo begins to twist, and then he groans softly at Viggo's yell. "So beautiful," he whispers, setting the candle aside again to let more wax pool. He bends down to give Viggo a nearly desperate kiss.

Having given up arguing his beauty with Sean years ago, Viggo moans and whimpers into the kiss. He knows where he is now, high on endorphins and so fucking needy, but he also knows that Sean will do things in his own time. And frankly, that's one hell of an arousing feeling.

"A little more," Sean murmurs, taking up the candle again after the wax has time to collect again. "And then I'm going to fuck you so hard..." He drizzles more wax, this time directly on the head, and far closer than he was before.

No doubt about it, this time it fucking hurts and Viggo's yell is pretty damn close to a scream. It's not enough to safeword yet, but he knows he can't bear too much more. None of that keeps him from wanting to be fucked; he's so ready that only the knowledge that begging won't get him what he wants keeps him from asking for it.

Perfect. Sean sets the candle aside, leaning down beside the bed to reach into the cooler. He pulls out a chemical ice pack wrapped in a felt pouch. Giving Viggo an evil grin, he pulls out lube and preps him roughly with sharp, stabbing motions.

_Fuck, he's going to kill me,_ Viggo thinks, even as he tries to get more of Sean's fingers. It'll be one hell of a way to go, and he whimpers again, knowing that that's the one kind of begging he can get away with.

"Good boy," Sean says again, slicking his cock with more lube before settling between Viggo's legs. As he pushes in with a hard, dragging thrust, he lays the ice pack on Viggo's wax-coated cock.

There aren't words this time; all Viggo can manage is a lot of noise as his body thrashes under Sean. He can't seem to decide if he wants to shove back on Sean's cock or up against he the cold of the ice pack, which, far from making him go limp, is fucking amazing against his erection.

It's difficult to hold the pack in place and fuck Viggo at once, so as soon as Sean thinks the wax has had time to harden, he's dropping the ice pack and gripping Viggo's hips. Now he wishes he had use of Viggo's hands or at least that Viggo could fuck himself properly.

"Going to let you come, boy," he gets out as he thrusts, and abruptly he's pulling away the wax in solid chunks, cock aching more fiercely every time Viggo yells. "Do it." He strokes as quickly as he can, his hand unsteady as he fucks Viggo into the bed.

This time, there's no doubt about it, Viggo's screaming as he comes, the pain and the orgasm combining to take him almost out of himself. The aftershocks are still shuddering through him as he tries to come down from it, and he does his best to open his eyes, wanting to see Sean going over the edge.

Shuddering, Sean comes hard, slamming into Viggo for those last few thrusts, mouth wide open and gasping. He sinks down hard, pinning Viggo into the bed and moaning.

"Fuck, Viggo," he gets out as he's panting. "Incredible."

"Mmmmm," is about all Viggo can get out as he enjoys the comfortable, solid weight of Sean on top of him. He's utterly relaxed now and isn't sure if, were he not tied to the bed, he'd be able to cling to Sean as he sometimes does.

Almost idly, Sean reaches up to unbuckle the cuffs, too exhausted to fully get up. Once Viggo's freed, Sean shifts up just enough to pull out, groaning heavily and pulling the ice pack up to rest it dramatically on his forehead.

"Fuck, but you wear me out, boy," he moans, tipping his head to grin at Viggo.

It's just what Viggo needs and he laughs, shaking his head. "You poor thing," he says. "How you suffer."

Sean finally moves enough to tug Viggo close. He curls his arm around Viggo's shoulders, almost cradling him. "My woes are vast and numerous--" he manages before he's laughing too hard to keep talking. "Christ."

Now Viggo can cling, and he does so, holding onto Sean tightly. "God that was...fuck, Sean. Really fucking amazing." He reaches up and runs his hand over Sean's seriously short hair and smiles. "Thank you," he murmurs. Thanking Sean has become part of this for Viggo, something so important that on more than one occasion, when he was simply too dazed to say the words, he'd woken Sean up hours later to thank him.

"You're always welcome, love," Sean murmurs, pressing a kiss into Viggo's hair. "You mean so much to me."

"Mmmmm," Viggo says. "Love you."

"Love you." Sean tugs the blanket over them, knowing they'll need something to drink soon -- there's water in the cooler, but Viggo might need something to eat, as well -- but for now, this is enough. More than enough.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. After 16 chapters of what was originally going to be a trilogy after [](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/profile)[**padawanhilary**](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/) got to thinking about people underestimating Sean, we're finally done with these versions of these two. I know there have been times when circumstances have kept one or both of us from answering our feedback, but we just want to let you know that we greatly appreciated every single comment. Right now in this pairing's fandom, it is more common to see Viggo on top than Sean, so we're very glad people took a chance with this series and came to like it.


End file.
